huyopa2001s_td_survivorfandomcom-20200214-history
Mandy
Mandy is a contestant from Survivor: Redemption Island, Survivor: Heroes vs. Villains, Survivor: Blood vs. Water and Survivor: India. Survivor: Redemption Island Mandy began Survivor: Redemption Island on the purple Zapatera tribe at the beginning of the game. She was originally in an alliance with the women of her tribe. They were successful in voting out Ryder, Scott and John from the opposing mens alliance. Mandy then ordered the women to turn on Bethany as she thought Bethany would overthrow Mandy as leader and she was eliminated. The immunity wins for Zapatera where spread throughout this time, before they won three consecutive challenges. Nearing the merge, the Zapatera tribe split into two new alliances, with Isobel, Jett and Cindy on one side and Summer and Mandy on the other. Bethany then won a Redemption Island duel that sent her back in the game, giving her a tough decision to pick an alliance. Ryder also returned to the game, but the merge spared the tribe from voting each other out. Summer's strong social game brought Bethany and Ryder into her alliance with Mandy. At this point, Mandy made the merge. It was clear as soon as the tribes merged that the original Zapatera tribe had untrustworthy alliances. Mandy, sensing she could be eliminated soon, proposed a super alliance with Katniss' Ometepe tribe. This resulted in the eliminations of Isobel, Jett and Cindy. By this point, the super alliance were the only castaways left in the game and had to turn on each other. Bethany as one of these threats was voted out, followed shortly by the rest of the Ometepe tribe. When Bethany returned, she was quickly voted out for her charming nature. This landed Mandy a spot with Ryder and Summer in the Final Tribal Council. The jury respected Mandy's strong hold on the game, Summer's kind and social approach to the game and Ryder being able to survive the game and Redemption Island. In the end, Mandy was given 4 of 9 jury votes from Katniss, Peeta, William and Virgil, making her the Sole Survivor. Voting History Survivor: Heroes vs. Villains Mandy was placed on the Villains tribe during Survivor: Heroes vs. Villains for turning on almost all of her allies in her first season. The female villains created an alliance early on and decided to throw the first challenge to eliminate Cody, a perceived threat. They proceeded to win four immunity challenges, saving themselves. When the lost the next three times, Brendan, Jase and Cherry were voted out. Sarah was then blindsided when she wanted to change her alliance. At this point, the women's alliance broke down and Bailey and Darcy were sent home when the tribe lost the next challenges. At this point, Mandy made the merge. Bethany was voted out first by the all members of the Villains tribe, closely followed by Priya being blindsided from her alliance. By this point, an unsettling pair of alliances were at war, with it literally being Heroes vs. Villains. However, with the help of Ashleigh, the Heroes voted out Hunter. The minority Heroes, Jeremiah and Travis were voted out. The minority villains members were then the threat of the game, sending Mandy's allies Glimmer and Aiden home. With no clear alliance left, Mandy tried and failed to bring the Heroes together. On Day 31, Mandy was eliminated sending her to the jury. At the Final Tribal Council, she voted for Ashleigh to win the title of Sole Survivor. Voting History Survivor: Blood vs. Water Mandy returned again for Survivor: Blood vs. Water with her cousin Neal. She was placed on the yellow Galang tribe with the other returning castaways. Mandy was voted out by the tribe at the First Impressions twist and was sent to Redemption Island. In her first three duels, Mandy competed with Alistair defeating Cassidy, Jett and Kayla in the process. At the fourth duel, it was revealed that the first to finish the duel would return to the game, while the others would be permanently eliminated from the game. Mandy won the duel and was granted back into the game. With a new spot in the game, a tribe switch occurred, where Mandy was placed on Galang. She was reunited with Neal and made a plan to work together. Mandy also made a tight alliance with Fawn, Tucker and Dane. The main target from the alliance was to remove Ryder and Cody, which they were successful. However, Mandy was blindsided when her alliance chose to eliminate Neal. At this point, Mandy made the merge and Neal returned from Redemption Island. Despite feeling comfortable in the game, the fact that Mandy had her partner with her and she returned from Redemption Island was deemed too threatening and she was voted out. Mandy became a member of the jury and at the Final Tribal Council, she voted for Karleigh to win the title of Sole Survivor. Voting History Survivor: India For her winning performance in Survivor: Redemption Island, Mandy was placed on the yellow-gold Brahma tribe in Survivor: India. Brahma won the first two immunity challenges. When they lost the third challenge, the women stuck together and sent Cherry home. At their next loss, Mandy was kept out of the loop and Mitchell was voted out. The tribe then won the next two challenges. On Day 8, Brahma lost again and had to send someone home. The women, led by Ashleigh and the Australian Winner's alliance, voted together and sent Mandy home. Voting History Trivia *Mandy, Skye, Winston, Ashleigh (during Heroes vs. Villains) and Mikey all have the lowest amount of jury votes towards them, with only 4. **Mandy and Ashleigh (during Heroes vs. Villains) are the only Sole Survivors to have less jury votes than the combination of their fellow finalists. *Mandy is the highest ranking member of the Zapatera tribe. *She holds the record for the most votes cast against her during Survivor: Heroes vs. Villains with twenty-two. **This is the most votes cast against any castaway ever, tying the record with Bianca and Flick. *Mandy is one of ten castaways to compete in multiple seasons involving Redemption Island, the others being Bethany, Lana, Virgil, Jett, Dave, Charlie, Ryder, Fawn and Alistair. Category:Survivor: Redemption Island Castaways Category:Survivor: Heroes vs. Villains Castaways Category:Survivor: Blood vs. Water Castaways Category:Survivor: India Castaways